The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat, and particularly relates to a conveyance seat whose state is changeable when a rear load is input to a conveyance.
A seat configured such that a state at a predetermined portion of the seat is changeable when a rear load is input to a conveyance has been already known as a conveyance seat including a vehicle seat. According to the conveyance seat employing such a configuration, the state at the predetermined portion is changed so that impact energy (rear collision impact energy) generated by input of the rear load can be absorbed.
Specific examples of the above-described configuration include a vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-001209 A. The vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-001209 A is now described. In this seat, an impact absorption unit is provided between a seat back and a seat cushion. This unit includes a one-side member configured to rotate in synchronization with either one of a seat-back-side member or a seat-cushion-side member configured to rotate relative to each other for tilting of the seat back, and an other-side member configured to rotate in synchronization with the other one of the seat-back-side member or the seat-cushion-side member. Moreover, the one-side member has a raised portion, and the other-side member has a recessed portion or a through-hole into which the raised portion is fitted.
When a rear load is applied to a vehicle, the raised portion and the recessed portion (the through-hole) deform by relative rotation with the raised portion being fitted into the recessed portion. With this configuration, the impact absorption unit absorbs the back collision impact energy in the vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2009-001209 A. Moreover, the impact energy is absorbed, and therefore, a burden on the neck of a person (i.e., an occupant of the conveyance) seated on the seat is reduced.